


Recherche héros désespérément

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur is a sweet man, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Physical Abuse, Short, The world is cruel, before the Joker, nothing graphic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Pourquoi le monde s’acharnait-il sur lui, lui qui ne souhaitait que réaliser son rêve de monter sur scène et de faire rire ces gens qui n’étaient entourés que de grisaille et de misère.
Kudos: 3





	Recherche héros désespérément

**Author's Note:**

> Le JOKER est à Todd Phillips.

Arthur avait mal, les coups que lui avaient asséné ces jeunes le faisait encore horriblement souffrir, il aurait sûrement des marques pendant plusieurs jours, et il faudrait qu’il fasse attention à ce que sa mère ne les voit pas où elle s’inquiéterait encore plus pour lui. De plus, comme il n’avait pas ramené la pancarte que la bande de garçons lui avait volé il n’avait pas été payé. Il ne ramenait donc pas de quoi nourrir deux personnes, il laisserait ce qu’il avait acheté à sa maman et si elle posait des questions il prétendrait qu’il avait déjà mangé, que le patron du magasin avait été content de lui et lui avait payé un repas. 

A chacun de ses pas la douleur se réveillait et il fut forcé de s’arrêter plusieurs fois afin de se reprendre. Il aperçut des rats qui grouillaient autour des sacs poubelle en quête de quoi se restaurer, depuis que les éboueurs étaient en grève ils étaient à la fête et faisaient des festins de rois, contrairement à la plupart des gens de Gotham qui devaient lutter pour parvenir à joindre les deux bouts. 

Arthur les enviait presque, eux au moins ne maltraitaient pas leur congénères simplement pour le plaisir. Ils vivaient sans avoir peur du lendemain, sans peur des autres, sans différences… Il aurait tellement aimé être comme tout le monde, être normal, habiter dans un bel appartement avec une femme, avoir une mère en bonne santé, être lui-même en bonne santé, ne pas devoir prendre tous ces médicaments pour survivre au jour suivant. 

Pourquoi le monde s’acharnait-il sur lui, lui qui ne souhaitait que réaliser son rêve de monter sur scène et de faire rire ces gens qui n’étaient entourés que de grisaille et de misère. Il voulait briller, être sous les feux des projecteurs pas pour la gloire mais simplement pour le plaisir de rire et de faire rire les spectateurs. Il rêvait d’être comme Murray de pouvoir embellir le quotidien des habitants de la ville, être reconnu et acclamé partout où il allait et pas servir de défouloir et de punching-ball. Murray était son idole, son émission était son rayon de soleil qui l’aidait à supporter l’enfer du quotidien. 

Les hommes devenaient de plus en plus fous comme si la folie était contagieuse et se propageait comme se propageait la misère. Chaque jour le cœur des citoyens s’assombrissait un peu plus et Arthur se demandait si les élections qui approchaient changeraient vraiment quelque chose. Thomas Wayne était-il le héros qu’ils attendaient ? Un seul individu avait-il le pouvoir de remettre de l’ordre dans une ville aussi sombre que la sienne, rien n’était moins sûr.


End file.
